Freelancer Arkansas Story
by Sparky112
Summary: This is my story for my OC Arkansas for RvB
1. Chapter 1

Blood Gulch outpost 1  
I don't own any of the people but Arkansas he's my character

when the square confusion happen a Freelancer named Arkansas teleported to Blood Gulch and jump off  
the cliff he was on into the middle of it.

"ALRIGHT ALL SHUT UP OR I"LL KILL YOU AND I DON"T WANT TO FILL OUT A FROUM OK."

All was quiet as can be at that mounet . The Blue where on the left side and the reds where on the right

"OK NOW IF YOU RUN I'LL WILL FIND YOU AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH THEN HUNG YOU FORM A  
POLE IN THE MITTLE OF THE FUCK'N CANYON DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME."

"Ya right." Grif in a low whisper

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH SOLDIER " Arkansas yell pointing his pistol at his visor  
"um-u-HELP!"

" what are you last words."

"Put your gun down Arkansas now."

A voice ruse

"Agent Texas?" lowering his pistol down forcefully and dropping it

"Now sit down." Tex said

"GOD DAMN THE RANKS!" Arkansas followed orders though forcefully

"Whats going on Church?" Caboose whisper

"Um-Tex seems to out rank Arkansas like I do to you."

"Put your hands behind your back Arkansas."

"Fuck you" Ark Yelled

"Now that over ,where is O'Malley?" Tex ask

"Doc." Tucker replayed

"Ok, where Doc?" Tex ask again

...

"THAT WHAT I CAME HERE FOR!" Ark YELLED

"Muhahahahahahahhahaha you shall all fall before me muhahahaha"

"Crap." Grif mumbled

BOOM a rocket hit Tucker

"THATS IT" Ark yell jumping up and breaking the hand cuffs and ran after the ghost then jumping on it and yanking Doc/O'Malley off of if  
Then tearing out Omega and slamming it in his helmet.

"Command this-um-this is-a-Agent Ar never mind command" Ark said get slower and slow each time looking around he realizes that he almost killed a man for no

"Give me the AI ark" Tex in a nice way

"um sure here"

As Agent Arkansas stood there thinking as rest of the Blue and red team left for there bases  
Arkansas took off his armor and just laded there ( he had clothes on. a shirt, camo jacket, camo pants, and boot ok)  
He laid covering his eye form everyone he had light brown semi s hair and white skin with a scar running  
down his corner left eye

"Tex I'm sorry." Ark said turning not to cry for all the bad things he did

"Sorry for what?" Tex ask

"I'm sorry for killing, torturing people and hurting others." he said trying really hard don't to cry

Tex got up and walked over to Arkansas, she moved his hand away form his face to find green eye.  
She didn't have her helmet on ether she had blue eyes, and red hair she kissed him on the forehead and  
said "Its ok."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2:Near death

Blood Gulch Outpost 1  
I don't own RvB people  
Chapter 2

Christmas Eve

5 months sense Arks little Moments

and all is claim for is Christmas Eve

A red flare went up in the air to call everyone to the middle of the canyon. The red got there first and the blues,

"Ok today is Christmas Eve and there should be a cease fire for the holidays or I'll shoot you,Ok" Arkansas  
said with a small chuckle. Still not wearing his armor he posted a note on the cliff and it read:

All will not wear their armor but normal cloths |  
All will be kind |  
All will not shoot anyone for anything (expect Arkansas and Tex) |  
And their will a tree, food, and fireworks |

"How is that fair that we can't shoot anyone but Ark & Tex can?" Grif protested

"Because Freelancers out rank you all." Ark replied sharply

"But dosed Tex out rank you?" Simmons ask  
Ark gave him a look of his death in his eyes

"Ok the party will be held at the reds base." Ark said

"Why at the red base?" Caboose ask

"Because last holiday we had it at the blue."

"Oh."

"All dismiss!"

As the Reds preparing Tex just woke up and was walking over to Ark.

"What's that."

"A list."

"For what?"

"Christmas."

"Christmas, it already hear?"

"Ya, Where's Sister?"

"With Doc Physical."

"Oh."

"Ark what happen?"

"What?"

"What happen to you, last time I saw you were trying to get back Beta."

"Beta was my AI you know that and every time I did something I would go into a rage. The AI was the answer."

*FIREING MAIN CANON*

"GOD DAMN THEM" Ark yell running over to the blue base

"TUCKER DID IT" Caboose yell

*FIREING MAIN CANON*

Ark's ears rang as he landed on the hard ground and realized that he been shot by a tank.

Everyone ran to the burned and blacken human lying on ground

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Grif yelled

"Some one go get Doc NOW!" Tex yelled

As Ark laid there he thought he was going to hell for all of the bad things he but no, her soul went back into his body and he pulled himself to a sitting stands everyone was so surpassed that when Doc got there they just look at Ark

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?" Tucker said

"Am I dead?" Ark said

"No you're not Ark somehow you made it though a tank shell with no armor and that's Physical imposable." Doc said to Ark (good for the people how got the joke)

Ark got up and was looking at what had just happen. His cook body and many burn showed that he should be dead but  
not. Several hours later he release form the makeshift medical at the center of the canyon. With a new right arm,  
left leg, left hand and no ring finger for is right hand he left it and was at the blue base sitting on a cot for him that the blues found in the closet.

Look at the full metal right hand the thought of dying was pain to think laying down only in his boxer he fell into a deep deep sleep of nightmare and death. Waking in a cold sweat form a nightmare several hours  
later he find that the hole blue watching him all in their sleeping cloths too and staring at him

"Are you ok?" Church him

"I'm not a ghost like you Church I can't come back if I die I stay dead, what do you think."

"I'm sorry Arkysaw." Caboose said

"It fine go back to sleep."

Everyone but Tex leave, Tex gets up and sits down on the cot by Ark and hugs him

"Everything is fine now Ark." Tex says as her eyes start to moisten

"Thank you." Ark says as he raps his right arm around Tex trying no to cry They sit like till the sun rises.  
(Tex has been crying for the last 3 hours) As the sun is about to crack over the wall of the canyon Tex get and walks to her cot and falls asleep and so dos Ark

"EVERYONE WAKE UP IT CHRISHMAS!" Caboose yells on the radio.

everyone wakes up and puts on their real cloths but ark sense his cloth got blow in little pieces.  
As he sits he thinks "What now." And saw that people was looking at his left arm, on his left arm was a tattoo  
of Texas (the state) with the Texas flag waving over it with a yellow rose next to is. Everyone was stunned at that Even Tex was

"What?"

"Dude what with the tattoo?" Church ask

"Which on?"

"The Texas one."

"I'm form Texas."

"You are?" Tucker ask

"Ya"

"So you are Agent Arkansas but from Texas?'' Church said

"Ya I would be agent Texas but Alison beat me there."

"C'mon lets go to the tree." Ark said get up and putting on a white sleeveless shirt and brown PJs

"You sure? You hit by a tank shell and still going?" Church

"That nothing." Ark replied

"Now lets go"

All of the soldier moved over to the red base

_

End of Chapter 2 


End file.
